Date with the Fireworks
by freezingpizza14
Summary: A one shot for the Fourth of July about what happens when Percy and Annabeth and Beckendorf and Selena go to the Fireworks together. Will the Aphrodite cabin be lurking to make them kiss? Read to find out. *Percabeth/Beckendena*


***Hey you guys, it's fourth of July! Soo I decided to post this today. :) It's just a one shot about Percabeth. Cheezy, but it fits into the occasion, so enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Rick's.***

Date with the Fireworks

"It's Fourth of July, man!" Beckendorf says to me as we were at sword practice.

I rolled my eyes. Beckendorf has been trying to convince me to kiss Annabeth at the Fourth of July fireworks for three years now. Like I really had the guts to do it. And tonight was the fireworks, so Beckendorf will probably be watching to make sure I do it, though I never do. I swear him and Selena were perfect for each other. Speaking of Selena-

"How are you and Selena going? You gonna ask her to the fireworks?" I asked, grinning. Everyone at camp knew they like each other. It was kind of obvious.

"I'm going to ask her tonight," he said, sharpening his sword.

"And if she says no?" Like that would happen. She's been waiting forever for him to ask her. Most of the time I can't even hang around Annabeth when she's with Selena because all Selena almost ever talks about is Beckendorf. Why do girls do that?

"Then i'll just hang with a couple of the guys. I would ask you to come, but i'm sure Annabeth wouldn't like _that_," he joked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure she'd hunt me down with her knife and drag me back," I said. Beckendorf chuckled.

The conch horn sounded, signaling that it was time for dinner. And after dinner, the fireworks.

Beckendorf clapped me on the back. "Good luck, dude."

"You too. Good luck with Selena."

Beckendorf started to walk out, but then he turned and said, "This is the biggest dating event of the year. If you do get Annabeth to go with you, watch out. The whole Aphrodite cabin, well except for Selena, will be waiting to ambush couples."

I groaned. "Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime."

After dinner, Chiron cloncked his hooves on the floor, and everyone fell silent. Dionysus twirled grape vines around his fingers like he does when he's bored.

"Alright, heroes! Time for the fireworks! Everyone head to the beach!"

Everyone got up exitedly and headed out. Some were holding hands, some were going alone.

Then I saw Beckendorf. He was talking to Selena. Selena got excited and jumped in his arms. He saw me and gave the thumbs up. I grinned back. I knew she would say yes.

"Anything you want to ask me, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said, appearing beside me.

I stopped walking. "Uh, yes. Umm . . . "

She laughed. "Spit it out."

"Would you like to, uh, go to the, um, fireworks with me?" Gods, my face felt hot.

Annabeth smiled and laced her fingers with mine. "Your not very good with words, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Yes. I will go with you."

We walked out with the other campers, and across the field Selena spotted us holding hands. She squealed and clutched at Beckendorf, saying something. Beckendorf looked over at us, and grinned at me. Now it was my turn to give the thumbs up sign. Selena looked overjoyed that her and Annabeth both had someone to go to the fireworks with.

Beckendorf met my gaze, and he mouthed, _remember, watch out for the Aphrodite cabin!_

I nodded. I didn't forget that.

Outside, I saw them huddled together, like they were planning something. Uh-oh.

Annabeth put a quilt on the sand. I sat down first, then Annabeth sat down so close to me I felt her arm against mine. My face went hot again.

Ways down, Beckendorf and Selena were cuddling together, though I occasionally saw him look around for the Aphrodite kids.

The fireworks began, making bright colors light up the sky.

Annabeth put my arm around her, and she leaned on me, putting her head on my shoulder, our hands still intwined. We watched the fireworks for a while. Until we were inturrupted.

"Ooo, go ahead and kiss her, Percy!"

I looked back to see Mitchell and Lacy from the Aphrodite cabin looking at us.

They chose the moment to speak when fireworks went off, so Annabeth didn't hear them behind us.

"Go away!" I hissed.

"No! We want to see you two kiss. And were not going away until you do."

"Percy, who are you talking to?" Annabeth asked, then she saw Mitchell and Lacy.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked, sitting up and letting go of my hand.

"Well, we're waiting for you guys to kiss."

"To what?" Annabeth gasped. "Thats not going to happen, so go away."

"Oh, it will eventually," Lacy shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked, and I swear I saw her blushing.

"Oh, please! Everyone at camp knows you two like each other! Just kiss already. Beckendorf and Selena already did."

"They did?" I asked.

I looked, and Beckendorf caught my eye. He rolled his eyes, like _I told you so._

So. Beckendorf had kissed Selena to get them to go away. Well, I _wasn't_ about to do that with Annabeth. She would probably kill me.

"Ok, if you know that, then go away," I said.

"Well, we want to see it now," Lacy insisted. She and Mitchell were both nice, but when it came to romances, they wouldn't give up, no matter what you said.

Annabeth sighed, and she kissed my cheek. "There. Now go away."

Mitchell glared. "Thats not what we meant!"

"You just said 'kiss,' not kiss on the lips," Annabeth pointed out. Leave it to the daughter of the goddess of Wisdom to figure out a loophole.

Lacy scoffed. "Fine. But you two _will_ kiss someday." Her and Mitchell walked away to bother some other couple.

Annabeth leaned on me again. "Can you believe them? Like we were really going to kiss."

"Yeah," I said, suddenly self-concious. "Crazy."

Now it was my turn. I laced my fingers with hers. I didn't know if we would ever be more then friends or not, but for now, just being with her was okay, too.


End file.
